A telecommunication network may include a core network, which is typically a central point that provides many essential functions. For example, the core network may authenticate users of wireless devices attempting to gain access to the telecommunication network. The core network may have gateways to provide access to the core network, as well as to other networks such as the Internet or the public switched telephone network (PSTN). The core network typically performs some routing and switching functions.
For efficiency, the core network may be centralized and large scale. However, the core network might not work well with requirements of a local domain that provides wireless communication (e.g., sports stadium, retail stores, airport, offices, etc.).